A Moment of Weakness
by yellow 14
Summary: Queen Theena has a moment of weakness. Set after the events of the game.


Disclaimer: I don't own. I'd like to think I would have done a better job with the story if I did.

"Your majesty? Your majesty, are you alright?" a concerned elf stared at Queen Theena, who gave herself a brief mental shake.

"Yes, yes, I'm fine," she said with a wave of her hand. "Forgive me, I was…distracted. I allowed my mind to wander, for which I am sorry."

The elf gave her a brief look of concern before continuing. He was a fairly average elf, tall with short black hair and grey eyes. His green and purple robes denoting his position as official messenger to the Sargothan people.

"Your majesty, the Sargothan ambassador wishes to know who you are choosing to replace The Mystic in the ranks of the Royal Advisory Council. They are concerned ab-"

"The Sargothan can wait!" Queen Theena snapped with uncharacteristic anger and the elf recoiled. She rubbed the bridge of her nose and looked over at the man. "The Sargothan…are in no danger of being left out or subjugated. I will not be a tyrant or figure of fear for them. But…tell The Ambassador that I will deal with his concerns at a later date. That the damage caused by The Mystic is still fresh and I will select a replacement for The Mystic in due course from their ranks."

"The Ambassador will be pleased to hear that. There have been concerns in the Sargothan community that you might seek revenge for recent events and the role The Mystic played in them," the elf said and with a bow, he left the room. Queen Theena sighed.

"I don't see why he couldn't come and speak to us himself," Kameo grumbled from beside Queen Theena as she glared at the retreating messenger. "Honestly, you would think we were trolls or something."

Kameo's words caused yet another pang as Theena was struck by an image of what Kalus would have said. She could practically hear her lecturing her little sister now. Theena shook her head. Kalus was gone and she would never hear her almost contemptuous lecturing again.

"The Sargothan community has a lot of bad history with elves. Previous ambassador's have been killed for the smallest of offences or misunderstandings ever since the war. It became so bad that during the reign of King Voes, your great grandfather about eleven times removed, was forced to instigate a tradition of messengers between the Sargothan ambassador and the throne. His son, King Zylam created a specific role of Sargothan advisor to further reassure them," Theena explained, a smile playing on her face. "Why, I remember your sister-"

She halted as yet more memories assaulted her, memories of Kalus proudly showing off how much she had learned as she tried desperately to gain her mother's attention. Kalus who studied and studied was always kept busy. She gave herself a shake and pulled her attention to what Kameo was saying.

"I'm sorry. I didn't me-"

Theena pulled Kameo into a hug, cutting through Kameo's apologies.

"It's okay. It's just…sometimes the most random of things reminds me of her. And…I'm sorry. It's not your fault what happened to her," Theena whispered to her daughter. She turned to face the Court. "I call, a short recess. I ask your forgiveness for this moment of weakness. I am sure you understand."

Whispers could be heard as Queen Theena slowly walked out of the Throne room and into her private quarters. She ignored them. They could easily be right for all she knew. Certainly, giving up the throne and abdicating would make her life easier and give her time to grieve properly (Gods knew, she never had the time after Solon vanished)

She looked up at the painting of Solon on his coronation and a single tear ran down her face. If only he was here, she was sure that he would hold her and help her. Then again, if he was here, then maybe Kalus would never have been so easily manipulated by The Mystic. Maybe they'd still be a family, instead of the broken mess that they were.

She straightened herself up and returned to the Throne room. Others had the luxury of mourning, of breaking down. A monarch had no such luxury. She owed it to her husband and her daughter to carry on until Kameo was old enough to rule. Then and only then, would she allow herself to mourn in full, both her husband and her misguided older child.


End file.
